


They're Not You

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Holiday, I don't even know what to tag anymore, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Rob actually being nice, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert and Aaron go on holiday; Aaron sees men flirting with Robert and becomes jealous, but Robert wants him to know he only has eyes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Not You

It had been happening all day; everywhere they went men were looking at Robert, talking to Robert, flirting with him. Aaron couldn't blame them; if he didn't know the man he would be checking him out too. He looked over at Robert, who was lying on the towel next to him and frowned before getting up,  
"I'm getting a drink. You want one?"  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows,  
"Sure."  
He watched Aaron as he walked to the bar then looked out to the ocean,  
"Hi."  
Robert started slightly and looked over to the man that had sat beside him,  
"Um...hi."  
The man stuck his hand out,  
"Jack."  
Robert took his hand,  
"Robert."  
The man shook his hand and smiled,  
"You having a good holiday?"  
Robert edged away slightly,  
"Yeah. You?"  
The man looked him up and down and smiled,  
"I have a feeling it can get better."  
Robert frowned and sat up properly,  
"My uh...my other half is here with me."  
The man shrugged and reached out to touch Roberts hand,  
"I'm staying in the hotel. If you get bored of your current company come find me."  
Robert frowned as the man got up and walked away. He shook his head and lay back down as Aaron walked back toward him and passed him a beer.  
"Who was that?"  
Robert took the drink and smiled,  
"Jack apparently."  
Aaron sat down and fiddled with the lip of the bottle in his hand,  
"Seemed interested in you."  
Robert sat up and took a drink,  
"So?"  
Aaron shrugged and took a drink; trying to not let his insecurity show.  
"Doesn't matter."  
He turned away from Robert and looked out at the ocean. Robert chewed his lip for a moment then leant in and kissed Aaron shoulder before leaning against him to watch the ocean as well.

Aaron watched as Robert talked to someone at the bar and felt his face grow hot. He had no reason to feel so jealous considering how their relationship started but he couldn't help it, he and Robert had fought to get to a good place again following everything and the holiday was their chance to get away from everything. He slumped in his chair and watched as Robert smiled at the man and leant in to say something. Tears started burning his eyes and he got up and walked out. He headed down the path back toward their room but stopped at the benches overlooking the beach. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sat down. He had been sitting for nearly ten minutes when he heard the person coming up the path,  
"There you are."  
Aaron shifted away when Robert sat down,  
"What? Aaron?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You seemed to be having fun without me so I left."  
Robert frowned,  
"What are you talking about?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"If you wanna go and have fun with them then just go. But don't lie to me alright?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What? The-the guy I was talking to? The straight guy that was talking to me about his car?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Sure. And the rest. All those..."  
He kicked a pebble,  
"Men looking at you and flirting. Look I get it alright? I'm hardly...whatever. You wanna go have fun just...go."  
Robert looked at him in shock,  
"Why the hell would I wanna do anything to risk us? Huh? Look at me."  
Aaron turned his head and looked at Robert who cupped his face,  
"I love you. And I don't want anyone else. Ever."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Robert smiled gently and leant in to kiss him,  
"Really. Come on."  
Aaron shifted away,  
"I'm not in the mood to go back."  
Robert frowned and stood up,  
"Who said anything about going back? I'm talking about turning in."  
Aaron rubbed his face and stood up. Robert pulled him toward him and held the back of his neck,  
"You are the only one I care about. You hear me? You are the only person I want. I don't give a shit about those men. You have any idea how much I want you? Every single day? You really think I even notice those other people?"  
Aaron chewed his lip and shrugged,  
"I guess."  
Robert moved his hands and held his waist,  
"You guess?"  
Aaron looked up at Robert,  
" I just...I see other people flirting with you and it takes me back you know? Sharing you again is..."  
He shook his head and Robert leant in and caught his lips in a kiss.  
"I can't stop people flirting. I can't. But I can assure you that I am not flirting. Unless it's gonna get us something we want."  
"Rob..."  
Robert laughed and pulled Aaron closer,  
"I flirt with you. I only wanna get lucky...with you."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Better take me back to the room then eh?"  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"Come on...stud."  
He grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their bedroom to show him just how he felt.


End file.
